


Come Back To Me

by NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Kisses, M/M, Ratchet crying, Resurrection, Reunion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 11:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1856287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry/pseuds/NotReallyFeelingUpToItNowSorry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I guess I should know by now that you always come back to me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back To Me

_"Do not lament my absence…"_

_‘Easier said than done’_ Ratchet though staring at the Well of Allsparks.

It just didn’t seem fair. Optimus was gone, Megatron got another chance at life and took off without having to answer for all he’d done. Ratchet hadn’t been there for Megatron’s change, so he had a hard time believing it when the others told him. The medic had some doubts that the change was genuine. But of course only time will tell for sure if it was.

Even though that turn of events had made Optimus happy, there was a part of Ratchet that wished Megatron had just stayed dead. If only Unicron hadn’t possessed the tyrant’s corpse, then Optimus wouldn’t have had to become one with the Allspark in order to save it. He knew Optimus only did what had to be done to ensure Cybertron’s future, but that didn’t make it hurt less.  
A part of Ratchet felt guilty for having these selfish thoughts, while another part of him felt angry and cheated. With Megatron’s death and Cybertron’s restoration, it seemed like everything was finally going well. But then as the human saying goes the rug was pulled out from underneath him.

"After all we’ve been through, it ends like this…"

They had been through so many times during the war where one or both of them almost died. Undead armies, scarplets, the Arctic, Cybonic Plauge…

_'I will not all Optimus to pass, knowing Megatron will out live him'_

Remembering those words made Ratchet’s spark ache. He had fought so hard for so long to keep Optimus alive and the thing he feared most had finally happened. Optimus was gone and there was nothing he was able to do stop it. He had racked his processor over the past few days thinking about what could have gone differently. Would it had made any different if he didn’t get left behind to wait and worry as usual?  
Ratchet fell to his knees and all the tears that he had been holding back for the past few days came pouring out.

After a few minutes of sobbing, he thought he saw someone climbing out of the Well. Ratchet eyes widened at the sight at the bot that came climbing out. Ratchet wondered if he was hallucinating, for the bot looked a lot like Orion Pax.

"Ratchet…" the red and blue bot uttered as soon as he laid optics on the medic.

"O-Optimus…is that really you?"

"Yes, it’s me, Old Friend."

Ratchet choked up hearing the words “Old Friend”. Words he though he would would never hear again. He ran over to Optimus and embraced him.Though the way he nearly threw himself at the other bot nearly knocked them both into the well.

"Careful, I don’t want to have to climb all the way back up here" Optimus said in somewhat joking manner. But then he became a little more solemn when he saw Ratchet was crying into his chest.

"Don’t ever do anything like that again!" Ratchet yelled as he pounded Optimus’ chest with his fist.

Optimus wrapped his arms around Ratchet and held him close. ”I’m sorry I but you through so much grief. But-“

"I know. I know, you did what you had to do" Ratchet interrupted. He began to calm down a little.

"Well, at least now I can promise not to do anything like that again. I’m no longer a Prime. I’m free now. Free to spend my life with you." He kiss Ratchet on the helm. 

"I guess I should know by now that you always come back to me" Ratchet whispered.

Then the two of them shared a kiss. If anyone saw them then, they wouldn't have cared. They were off in their own little world.


End file.
